


Puzzles

by Epoxide (MiyuWrites)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28560246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyuWrites/pseuds/Epoxide
Summary: Elrond got addicted to doing puzzles.Lindir found a way to distract him, though.
Relationships: Elrond Peredhel/Lindir
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Puzzles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yeaka RC (yeaka)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/gifts).



> Thank you for giving me this bunny, Yeaka. Hope you like this silly little piece.  
> Unbetaed.

The morning sun was shining, slowly cutting through the mists that made the whole world look fuzzy and soft.

Lindir looked out to the gardens and took in how the fuzziness gave way to the sharpness in the cut of the leaves adorning the trees and the bushes. The flowers were slowly blooming and small splashes of colour appeared here and there.

Music started to come from one of the lower gardens, the sound meshing with the watery noises and creating a familiar – and comforting – melody. It brought a smile to Lindir’s lips and a twitch to his fingers. There was an urge to play his own instrument, to give his contribution to the music that honoured his Lord so well.

Yet, it was morning and Lindir was on a mission.

He was to take breakfast to Lord Elrond and help him start the day.

The scent of sweet breads and dough started to permeate the air, as he approached the kitchens. It was accompanied by the noise of the kitchen utensils and voices, both in speech and in song.

But, as this was a familiar dance, Lindir quickly found his tray, already filled with breakfast, picked it and after some cordial greetings to one of the cooks he was on his way.

Lord Elrond’s quarters were unusually empty-feeling.

At this hour of the day, it wasn’t usual for the windows to be covered in the heavy curtains, effectively cutting away the light; it wasn’t usual that there was a certain sense of stillness that was hanging in the air, a hush that covered the furniture and walls. The crackling noises of the fire in the hearth was somewhat expected. Spring was too new so far and Winter’s chill stayed in the air until the times when the sun was at its peak. Yet, there was no scratch of a quill on paper, no noise of a page being turned. Just a barely there murmur that told Lindir where to go.

Lindir came to see what he both expected and didn’t quite want to see.

His Master, Lord Elrond, was bent over the low table in front of the earth. From his vantage point, Lindir couldn’t see him but he knew that Elrond was frowning and almost glaring at the small amount of oddly shaped pieces that were piled to his side. Lindir had seen it happening some days before already.

He cleared his throat and walked respectfully towards Elrond, who was sitting on the floor, cross-legged and glaring at the half-formed bits of pictures that were in front of him.

“Breakfast, my Lord?” he enquired, placing the tray on the end table between the two armchairs of the study. He didn’t wait for the answer, heading to the fireplace to add a few more logs and adjust the fire.

“Yes, in a minute,” Elrond answered distractedly, having picked up a piece and was looking intently between it and the assembled ones on the table.

Lindir stood and supressed a huff.

It had been going like this for a few days now.

Lord Elrond got addicted to doing jigsaw puzzles.

Lindir made a mental note to have a stern conversation with Estel, over bringing such silly and odd contraptions from the markets of Men. Sure, there was a time and a place for them – and Lindir didn’t doubt that they could have some relaxing properties, it was known how much pressure his Lord was under. He didn’t complain to Lindir and in the close circle there was always a sense of calm exuding from him.

But, Lindir worried.

First, he worried over Elrond’s worries.

However, now he worried over Elrond’s apparent utter focus on this sort of child’s play.

Elrond would give minimum attention to the matters he had to deal with and couldn’t stop himself from trying to piece the pictures together. Because it hadn’t just been one type of these games that Estel had brought. No. He had brought three different sets and Elrond was on his third round of piecing them together. Assembling and disassembling the pictures.

Lindir was worried.

He knelt beside Elrond and firmly placed the tray in front of Elrond. Effectively covering the assembled bits of pieces.

“What is the meaning of this?” Elrond asked, turning his focus to the other elf.

“Time for breakfast, my Lord. And after, we’re going to take a walk in the gardens.” Lindir answered simply as he poured a cup of tea. Handing it to Elrond, he also placed a small plate with various types of cheeses and breads in front of him. “It is time you take a stroll outside, my Lord.”

Elrond took a sip of tea, not concealing his smile fully.

“Very well. You seem to have it all planned, don’t you?”

Now Lindir could hear some humour in the tone of voice.

“Why, of course. That’s what I’m here for. To serve you. And remind you of some things.”

“Very well.” Elrond conceded and ate a piece of cheese.

Lindir stood and busied himself with a few papers that were scattered on top of the desk. Humming as he made two piles with the books that were on both the table and the chair.

“Shall we go, then?”

Lindir nearly jumped out of his skin, he’d gotten so distracted by the music in his head that he forgot he wasn’t alone.

“Ah, yes. Apologies.”

“None at all. You’ll have to play that piece of music tonight.” Elrond extended his hand and waited politely. “You composed it, yes?”

“It’s not finished yet, my Lord.” Lindir felt himself blushing as he took the hand.

“Do tell me when you have finished it.”

“You’ll be the first person to listen to it when it’s completed, sir. I promise.”

The gentle chuckle he had in answer didn’t do much to calm his blush but at the same time he could feel himself be filled with inspiration. And he knew that the walk in the garden with Elrond would help with that even further.

“Now, come. A new side of the garden has begun to bloom in full. The colours are lovely.” Lindir said animatedly and started walking with more purpose. Elrond easily accompanied him.

As the sun reached its zenith, the mists had fully evaporated and the green and splashes of colour in the garden were fully distinct, Lindir realized that Elrond hadn’t mentioned cutting his walk short or returning to his rooms. They had been having a lovely stroll together, talking to the odd gardener here and there, or whichever elf that crossed their path.

Maybe Lindir had found what was possibly a better distraction to his Lord than the jigsaw puzzles.

Himself.

It was no hardship at all.


End file.
